


Monsters (Yandere Bxbxb) WARNING EXTREMLY SLOW UPDATES

by Friendly_Neighborhood_Reader



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Demons, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighborhood_Reader/pseuds/Friendly_Neighborhood_Reader
Summary: Sven is a highschooler who has demons constantly giving him nightmares and messing with him even when hes awake. all because of his parents deal.want to know what the deal was?.will the demons ever leave Sven Alone?or will something tragic happen?read to find out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Monsters (Yandere Bxbxb) WARNING EXTREMLY SLOW UPDATES

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Name is.. unimportant lol okay you know what retry
> 
> HELLO IM YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD READER (and shit writer lol) anyway This is my first real fanfiction that i.. actually want to continue so... im gonna be using my note app to put these together from another site where i have the kid friendly version because.. my sisters know that account And there so innocent i cant really do what i want on there lol anyways i hope you enjoy and this is rated maybe m? im not too sure

**Prolonge**

_He's running. He's running from something He doesnt know what yet. but he knows its not something to be_  
_messed with_

he shot up from bed Shivering but somehow not cold. and despite being terrified and half asleep he payed attention to everything and anything. like how the tree branches hit the window from time to time. and how the sleeping body of his dog moved up and down with its breathing. and how the shadows of the demons move while they was **staring...straight...at...him...**

Characters

i cant put the images :( youll just have to imagine or find pics of demons and a pic of a boy the general description of sven is pale with brown hair and eyes idk how to even begin describing the demons lol theres too much goin on in there pics hehe.....

Ill put the names of them first and pics next okay?okay

Sven

Jason

Dominic

**PICS ARE NOT MINE** I **JUST FOUND THEM ON GOOGLE**

**DONT KILL MEH**

Chapter 1

**Sven Pov :3**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I slamed my hand down on the alarm clock shuting it off. i got up out of bed and went to my closet and got out

(like my horrible drawing skills?)

after i got my stuff out i went to take a shower..because you know....sweaty....after doing my thing i opened the bathroom door after getting dressed and went downstairs "hi mom" i said to my momma, mom has beautiful long brown hair that goes down to her back but is normally in a bun she has dark brown eyes. and a button nose. like mine ( **:3** ) "good morning sweetheart, start eating breakfest or else it will get cold" momma said. after i finished eating i went outside and started walking to school. i put in my headphones and started singing along to the song

**its monster by skillet its what inspired me too make this :)**

**The** secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

(yes the walk to his school is long :P)

when i see the school coming up ahead i take my headphones out, "SVEN" someone shouted i got hug tackled (did i spell that right?) "hey jen" i greeted.

DO YOU LIKE IT????

IF YOU DO PLEASE

COMMENT

FOLLOW

Favorite

PEACE :3

Chapter 2

Sven Pov

"jen" i greeted "sven i missed you" jenny said "i saw you yesterday" i said "ah whatever sven, lets go to class" jen said "okay"

 **time skipooooo because nobody likes school :3 and for some reason** **i** **cant think of anything for the school :P still reading? the school looks like the yandere highschool**

when school finished i went home to find my mom cooking lunch, after saying hello and eating i went upstairs. took off my shoes and took a nap. but at last sweet dreams will never come to me


End file.
